


Choices

by mangacrack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, M/M, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is almost eighteen and in need of an respectable Alpha, if he doesn't want his first full heat to kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> I have never been a friend of a/b/o dynamic's because often it doesn't make sense. But when I found [this prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/85012.html?thread=32144916#t32144916), I couldn't resist. I had to try at least. 
> 
> **Warning:** slightly dub-con. Nothing is happening, but Dean's hormones are meddling with his brain.

They had agreed to meet in a public place for various reasons. John was a paranoid bastard for one who didn't wish to lead a near stranger to his den. On the other hand Bobby's friend had been driving since hours and it had only been fair to meet him halfway. Now they all sat around a small table in a dinner and were occupied with reading the menu. 

John saw how Sam shuffled on his seat, because he didn't know what kind of prize limit was okay with his father. Before John could say something, Michael leaned towards the teenager. Since he was sitting next him, he could casually point at the meals Sam was fussing over. 

„Don't worry,“ Michael said to Sam with a smile. „Since I'm paying today you can pick what you want.“

Instead of the usual suspicion John would have received, Sam meet Michael with huge eyes. 

„Honestly? But isn't it kind of expensive?“ Sam wanted to know, well aware how tight money was sometimes. 

The next sentence pleased John to no end. 

„You are a growing man, Sam. I cannot let you go to bed if you are hungry.“ Further he explained, „besides you need much more substance as future Alpha. Their strength comes from energies that need to be sustained. Neglecting to give your body what he needs could result in headaches, dangerous mood swings or insomnia, just to name a few.“ 

John's lips twitched when he noticed how Sam latched onto Michael's presence and hid his smile behind his beer. Like Sam himself, Michael was an Alpha. Thanks to his age and his huge pack, he knew what he was doing. It was not easy to admit, but as former beta himself, John lacked the experience and the knowledge how to deal with teenaged Alphas. 

After his wife's death, John had trouble to deal with his new status and had never really settled into his skin. Usually his firm demeanor hid the fact from his colleagues, but he could never compare to a born Alpha. 

While Sam and Michael were talking animately, John dared to glance at Dean. For the whole time his eldest hadn't said a word. 

Of course Dean knew why there were here, they had been doing this for some time already, but so far his son had never been pleased with the suitors. Silently John had agreed, he wouldn't have trusted the other Alpha's with Dean's first full heat either. They had been arrogant, irresponsible and only answered his call, because they were either searching for a good fuck or wished to see the Winchester Omega. 

John wanted to growl at this thought. He had beaten up a few of those suitor's who couldn't take a hint, but he was getting desperate. Dean was a good hunter and could watch after himself. 

Unfortunately he didn't deal with the occasional heats like normal people. 

They came too frequently and too vehemently to label Dean as beta. Additional his son belonged to a group of people, who didn't deal well with heats. Even as a teenager, when the body prepared itself for reproduction at all cost in later life, Dean had spend most of the time in bed high with fever or trying to run off the sexual energy. Rather unsuccessfully and before now they had been labeled as the low heats, because teenagers didn't run with the risk of getting pregnant. 

A blessing for the society and John had never counted on having to deal with this anytime soon. To a certain point John had hoped Dean's hormones would settle before his body became finally fertile and would grow into the beta status before he turned twenty. 

But then a regular check-in at the hospital brought back the confirmation that Dean's body showed the right signs. The next cycle would be signified as a prime heat, the first, and chances of pregnancy skyrocket. 

„I don't want an Alpha,“ Dean had told him. „I don't need one.“

John remembered how desperation had betrayed Dean's voice, because they both knew an unattended heat could kill. Especially if the person wasn't in a relationship. The body would try to produce so much alluring scents it either upset the hormone balance or would lead to open rape. 

Society had long ruled that that these cases were to be avoided. If a random stranger mounted an omega it could lead to much bloodshed. In many cases pack wars had started because an omega had become pregnant from a already mated partner and the cheated third party vowed revenge. Often the urge to protect the unborn child forced the new pair to battle against an enraged pack. 

Worst case despite all of them dying in a bloody feud? Dean pregnant and locked away due to his refusal to get fucked for a bit, John in jail because of his irresponsibility and Sam in the foster system. 

In the end it would be Sam who would pay, because the state wasn't kind to orphaned alpha's. Either they ended up as criminals, went feral or became soldiers for the government. Nothing what John wished his youngest to endure, so Dean could deal with a having sex for a week until the heat subsided. 

~ * ~

Dean was furious. Seething even. By the time they had finally finished eating, Dean had gotten up claiming he needed to smoke. Certainly he didn't do it often, but a cigarette was the best excuse he had for now. 

Staring at the Alpha in front of him all evening, hadn't done his messed up body any good. His heat was simmering beneath the surface already and Dean could count the days until it would hit him full force. Of course he didn't want to like Michael, he didn't want to submit to him or be his bitch. 

Soon he would have little choice in that matter after he had turned the others away. 

It didn't help at all that Michael had ignored Dean all evening and talked with Sam instead. A part of Dean wanted to scream. There was a well build Alpha so close, so near and he wasn't paying attention to him. Another part of Dean, the elder brother, preened that Michael was interested in Sam. He had raised him good and as youngster Sam had priority in the pack. 

Watching Michael speak with a reassuring confidence was a pleasing side effect, but right now Dean was close to jerking off in public. All the suitors coming and going, had left his own body confused. So far he hadn't been pleased with his options. 

“Fuck,” Dean cursed and leaned against the wall. 

Surely Michael would hunt his dreams for the next weeks. 

A noise made Dean turn his head. Michael had used the backdoor of the dinner to search for Dean. Right now he was standing at the end of the staircase, watching him with a calm patience that was frightening. 

“What do you want?” Dean spat.

“I wish to talk to you,” Michael said and walked down the stairs, hands casually buried in his pockets. “You should get a say about what is about to happen.” 

Michael paused at the lowest step. Dean's dick twitched in response, because he could stare straight at Michael's crotch. Certainly the Alpha of Semper Pack did this on purpose? 

“Oh yeah, right. I just have to say is 'No' and you will back off,” Dean sneered. 

“Certainly,” Michael admitted in a low voice. “I won't force myself on you. You do know that I have I have pack to take care off? I'm not wasting time for a horny teenager, who wants to play hard to get.” 

The moan Dean could suppress, but not the blush that lightened his face. He still hated his body for the reactions, but couldn't deny anymore that Michael was attractive. He was the kind of Alpha they advertised in magazines. Dean had only seen those in porn, his previous experiences had been with people around his age and he had been told it wasn't the same. 

It couldn't be, because Alpha's like Michael didn't impregnate everybody they came in contact with. The high fertility of heat cycles were often more dangerous than useful. Overpopulation and lack of food had been an issue in the past. There was a reason the government had dropped the formal class system decades ago. Alpha's were no longer royalty and beta's stuck together since they produced less children. The average number of kids in a family had dropped from five to two in the past century. 

If it weren't for omega heat cycles the government probably enforce marriage laws that stated only to mate someone of your own rank. 

A heavy scent filled his nose and Dean realized had been been staring at Michael. At least the alpha had waiting until Dean snapped out of it, until he approached him. Hands still in his pants, Michael bowed down to Dean.

Looking straight in his eyes, he said “I have a deal with your father. Your family will visit the preserve. Sam can be with kids around his own age and you can lock yourself into a cabin for a week. Understood?”

“Y-Yeah...,” Dean answered. 

His whole body was on fire and the heat hadn't even started yet. If Dean touched him now, Michael probably would end up fucking him against the wall. Just when he as about to say something the alpha stepped away, leaving Dean dazed and a little fuzzy in his head.

From a distance Dean heard his father call him, “Move your ass. We are leaving, Dean.”

“I'm coming, Dad” he called back and moved to adjust his hard dick.

Unfortunately Michael had heard him. The alpha turned around, smirked at him and said “Sure, you will. I'm looking forwards to that moment.” 

When Dean finally sat down on the passenger side of John's care he moved carefully enough not to reveal the dark spot in his pants. It had been the first time he came untouched in his pants, just by an alpha's voice.


End file.
